Batman Issue 426
Synopsis "A Death in the Family, Book One, Chapters 1 & 2" Batman and Robin stake out the warehouse of a child pornography ring awaiting police backup, but Robin rushes in early against Batman's orders. While stopping the criminals, Batman mentally notes Robin's odd, moody behavior of late. After chiding Robin, Bruce returns home to discuss the situation with Alfred and decides to remove his ward from duty effective immediately. Jason overhears and angrily leaves. Batman is soon called to Arkham Asylum after the Joker escapes. Commissioner Gordon tells the Dark Knight how the Joker used cleaning supplies to make his lethal laughing gas, killing eight men. The Joker tells his associate Rupert how his assets were seized during his incarceration, but reveals a cruise missile and launch vehicle in storage he obtained from a military contact. The Clown Prince of Crime decides to sell the weapon to Arab terrorists. While walking through Gotham City, Jason Todd ends up in Crime Alley and visits his mother's friend, Mrs. Walker. Mrs. Walker gives Jason a box full of personal effects and sends the boy on his way. Batman surprises Gaspar Taylor, a known associate of the Joker, but knocks him out before he can obtain any information. Searching the criminal's luggage, Batman finds a passport and visa for Lebanon. Over the next few hours, none of the Joker's former henchmen can be found. While perusing his parents' personal effects, Jason finds his birth certificate with his mother's name marked out and beginning with the letter S. Realizing Catherine Todd was his stepmother, Jason uses his father's address book and the Batcomputer to locate three women that might be his biological mother. He leaves Wayne Manor to begin his investigation. In the air, the Joker and his gang are en route to Lebanon aboard a stolen Navy C-130 cargo plane while Jason Todd is aboard an airliner. Meanwhile, Batman finds the Joker's hideout and realizes his arch foe has left for Lebanon with a nuclear weapon to replenish his cash flow. Our hero quickly returns to the Batcave where Alfred informs him that Jason has run away. Batman is left with a dilemma: stay in Gotham City and locate Jason or stop the Joker. Later, Batman leads a team of naval commandos to Lebanon to recover the stolen C-130 and discovers that the Joker has indeed smuggled a nuclear device into Middle Eastern nation. Changing out of his costume, Bruce Wayne contacts Alfred and learns Jason booked a flight to Israel. In Israel, Robin breaks into a military base to find the whereabouts of Sharmin Rosen, an intelligence agent who may be his mother. Using computer records, he learns Rosen is working undercover in Beirut, Lebanon. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne arrives in Lebanon and goes into action as Batman to gain information from some terrorists about the missile. He learns that a man named Peter Brando is offering the weapon for sale at the Hotel Blu, where Sharmin Rosen is staying. Jason arrives at the Hotel Blu and finds Bruce. Jason tells Bruce about his investigation but becomes downtrodden when told of Bruce's mission to stop the Joker. Suddenly, they spot Brando with Rosen and follow in a pair of jet-powered hang gliders. The caped crusaders witness the Joker's sale of the smuggled cruise missile to Jamal, a terrorist who wants to launch the device at Tel Aviv. The gathering is interrupted by Batman and Robin, who are soon joined by Sharmin Rosen. When the missile is fired, it explodes in its launcher but the warhead fails to detonate. The Joker escapes in the ensuing confusion. Robin learns Rosen is not his mother and the three return to Beirut. Robin insists on finding his mother and Batman agrees to help. However, a disguised Joker books a flight to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. Appearances "A Death in the Family, Book One, Chapters 1 & 2" Individuals *Batman *Robin *James Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *The Joker *Two-Face *Peter Brando *Jamal *Rupert *Gaspar Taylor *Willis Todd *Shiva Woosan (Cameo) *Ralph Bundy *Dr. Sheila Haywood (Cameo) *Sharmin Rosen *Mrs. Walker Locations *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Batcave **Crime Alley **The Joker's Warehouse Hideout **Wayne Manor *Lebanon **Hotel Blu Items *Batcomputer *Geiger counter *Jet-powered hang gliders *A stolen cruise missile Vehicles *Batmobile *A stolen C-130 cargo plane Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues 1